Miss Take or Mistake : Cinderella
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Parody dari cerita Cinderella./ Demi mencegah ayah tiri balas dendam kepada keluarga kerajaan, Cinderella harus pergi ke pesta rakyat dengan bantuan ibu peri / "Nah, sekarang kamu harus ke pesta dan lakukan sesuai buku petunjuk ini."/ "Ayah..kenapa ayah gak mati aja?"/warn inside/ Last Chapter Update
1. Chapter 1

_**Vocaloid isn't mine**_

 _ **Cinderella story credit to owner**_

 _ **Miss Take or Mistake : Cinderella by Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Cast (nama ngarang sendiri/? But bukan OC. Biar gampang/?) :**_

 _ **Megurine Luki - Caester**_

 _ **Suzune Ring - Maria**_

 _ **Uni - Ellies**_

 _ **Len - Giovanni**_

 _ **Rin- Cinderella**_

 _ **Rion, Aoki, Rana, Piko - Tikus**_

 _ **Hatsune Miku - Ibu Peri**_

 _ **Muyo - Raja (Charlotte)**_

 _ **Gumi - Ratu (Catherine)**_

* * *

 _ **WARN : eyd tidak sesuai kaidah, humor gagal, ngarang bebas, tidak mengacu pada cerita asli but alur utama tetap (namanya juga parody heuheuu ;w; ) bikin mata sakit, percayalah. Yang tidak kuat segera melambai ke arah kamera.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di negeri Anoreksi, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan yang makmur bersama rakyatnya. Tahun ini, berkat berkah dari Tuhan, kerajaan ini mengalami panen raya. Raja merayakannya dengan mengadakan pesta rakyat tujuh hari tujuh malam. Semua rakyat bisa datang ke istana dan bertemu keluarga bangsawan.

Di sebuah pojokan dari belokan kiri sudut negeri, terdapat sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu dihuni oleh Caester serta kedua anak kandung plus satu anak tiri.

Kedua anak kandungnya, Maria dan Ellies mendapatkan kabar tersebut dari kota kemudian memberitahu ayah mereka. Caester yang merupakan mantan pasukan kerajaan pun setuju mendatangi open house keluarga kerajaan. Ia ingin memberontak atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya bertahun-tahun silam.

Ia dituduh membunuh kucing baginda -padahal sebenarnya kucing Yang Mulia itu mati karena gak sengaja kelindes roda gerobak sayur kerajaan. Akibatnya dia dipecat secara tidak hormat.

Caester menyusun rencana. Kedua putrinya pun ikut andil. Mereka akan menyerang

Sedangkan anak tirinya, Cinderella beropini bahwa balas dendam tidak baik. Ia berusaha mencegah hal buruk ini.

Di suatu malam, ia meletakkan kemenyan dan menggosok lampu sebanyak tiga kali. Rupanya Cinderella mewarisi kekuatan goib dari ibunya yang kini tiada.

Sesosok bersayap muncul. Pakaiannya berwarna tosca dengan topi sinterklas. Rupanya itu ibu peri.

"Ibu peri, tolong cegah ayah tiri saya agar tidak membuat kekacauan di kerajaan." Cinderella memohon. Mau diapain gitu kek, pokoknya jangan bikin geger satu negara.

"Baiklah, Cinderella. Untuk mencegahnya kamu harus pergi ke pesta itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Di malam Jumat kliwon nanti, temui aku di halaman belakang rumah." -kemudian ibu peri menghilang.

Pada malam Jumat kliwon -kedua saudara tiri dan ayah tirinya pergi ke kerajaan tanpa mengajaknya. Kasihan, Cinderella gak dinotis.

Cinderella pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Kala itu rembulan bersinar terang. Merayap hingga lehernya.

Ibu peri yang sedang asyik menggosok batu akik terkejut melihat kedatangan Cinderella. Ibu peri langsung berdehem.

"Nah, sekarang kamu harus ke pesta dan lakukan sesuai buku petunjuk ini." -ibu peri memberikan sebuah buku petunjuk. Judulnya pun (sok) heroik sekali; LANGKAH-LANGKAH MEMBASMI KEJAHATAN. Kemudian ibu peri menyulap labu menjadi kereta. Tikus-tikus yang kebetulan lewat ditariknya paksa untuk jadi penarik kereta.

"Nah, naiklah Cinderella dan laksanakan misimu." Ibu peri mau pergi tapi ditahan Cinderella.

"Ibu peri, masa aku pergi pakai piyama dan sendal jepit begini?"

Ibu peri ber'oh' ria dan mengubah baju Cinderella jadi bagus berkilau. Tak lupa dengan sepatu high heelsnya.

"Sebenernya aku mau kasih kamu sepatu kaca, tapi kaca gampang pecah. Jadi ini aja ya."

Cinderella yang senang, buru-buru hendak menaiki kereta; setidaknya sebelum ibu peri memberinya bon.

"Ini totalnya. Bunganya juga. Kalau sudah ada duit, bayar. Ingat, hutang harus dibayar." Ibu peri menghilang.

Cinderella gundah, bagaimana bisa ia membayar hutang beribu dollar ini? Loh? Kok ada dollar disini? Abaikan.

Akh! Benar juga! Ia akan menculik pangeran dan minta tebusan!

Muahahahaha!

Cinderella pun berangkat.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Uhuk uhuk.." -seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang batuk ganteng.

"Ayah..kenapa ayah gak mati aja?" Seseorang yang tampaknya durhaka dan berniat masuk neraka mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Kamu gak boleh gitu sama bapakmu, Giovanni! UHUK." Sang bapak batuk lagi.

"Kemarin padahal udah minum hulagrip tapi gak sembuh..." Seorang wanita disamping bapak itu sedikit heran. Padahal kemarin dia udah beli hulagrip buat suaminya itu, tapi gak ngefek.

"Tapi, setahu aku hulagrip itu obat batuk buat anak-anak, deh.." Giovanni berkata.

Krik.

"UHUK ISTRIKU KAMU KALO UHUK BELI YANG BENER DONG UHUK.." Protes pasien bapak-bapak itu pada istrinya tercintrong.

"Itu yang paling murah, pak."

Krik.

"Sudahla-UHUKOHOKEHUOHEOK.." Batuknya makin nista.

"Kamu sabaro, suamiku.." Istrinya gak ngasih solusi malah bikin sakit hati.

Giovanni swt.

"Tolong urusi keperluan pesta uhuk rakyat hari ini, ya... anakku, Giovanni..uhuk.."

Giovanni manggut aja. Dia mau pamit pergi nyari kresen dulu sama orang tuanya.

"Giovanni.."

Giovanni berhenti berjalan ketika ibunya memanggilnya.

"Apa, bu?"

"Kapan kamu nikah dan kasih kami cucu?"

 _Krik._

"HAH AKU GAMAO NIKAH." Giovanni berlalu.

Di hari terakhir pesta rakyat ini, para penduduk mengunjungi istana. Sayangnya mereka tidak bertemu sang raja dan ratu. Cuma anak dan para menteri yang hadir.

Gendang ditabuh, seruling ditiup. Kemudian ada ular yang muncul dari balik sorban. Biasa lah, pertunjukan rakyat.

Cinderella tiba ketika ia selesai membaca buku panduan cara memberantas hama -eh, kejahatan. Ia turun dari kereta cepat-cepat. Waktunya tidak banyak. Berdasar buku panduan bagian pembuka, mantra ibu peri akan lenyap saat subuh.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Cinderella. Mungkin, karena mereka belum pernah melihatnya di daerah sini.

Sebenernya sih, mereka melihat rambut Cinderella yang masih pakai roll. Sepertinya mantera ibu peri kurang mantap -gak menyeluruh.

"Permisi.."

* * *

bersambung dengan cepatnya /?

* * *

Yo...lagi stres mikirin multichap yang gak kelar dan nambah bahan utang..oke jangan bacok saya/?

Panda, de wa


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : makasih buat **Sniper Elang** en **Hanazawa Yuki** alias Furusawa kyoudai ,kok ganti penname sih :" :" haha maap itu kepencet kemarin/?/ terimakasih sudah mengingatkan :"

 _balesan ripiu_ **: Sniper Elang** _(haha maaf mz khilaf aku kemarin :" arigatou)_ **, Hanazawa Yuki** _(arigatou udah ngingetin itu udah dijelasin*nunjuk atas*makasih mau mampir di fic nista ini)_ _(makasih sebelumnya, ampun mak jangan dinaekin biaya kos saya u.u*sungkemin*/no)_ _(emang dicepetin mbak*ditebas*)_ **, LenkaHime02** _(kalo chap ini kuat gak? Hati2 klo nemu fik saya yang humor nanti kamu bisa gila/?/ makasih udah nyempetin baca :")_ **, Rika Miyake.** _(Yabisa dong sistah emang ganteng rajanya-uhuk. Waduh bersinnya bisa gitu rekam dong trus upload ke youtube biar panda liat /o/ /gak/ oh, itu karena jangkrik akhir2 ini kurang job jadi panda kasih job kemarin(?) Oke nanti bisa di nego kalo mau menyewa jasa Cinderella sebagai pembasmi hama :"/no )_

* * *

 ** _Miss Take or Mistake : Cinderella_**

 _Tambahan :_

 _Sakine Meiko : Sharon_

 ** _WARN : Humor gagal, eyd gak sesuai kaidah, parodi kurang memuaskan, verba non baku, alur sesuka hati author, dll_**

* * *

Giovanni sedang sibuk menyalami tamu yang berkunjung ke _open house_ keluarga kerajaan. Kaya acara _halal bi halal_ aja. Salahkan kenapa ayahnya batuk kronis berkelojotan dan ibunya menemani.

Kali ini ia menyalami dua orang gadis berbeda warna. Gadis yang satunya berambut biru panjang-mengingatkan Giovanni akan air di sumur belakang kerajaan-, sedangkan yang satunya berambut magenta.

"Selamat malam, pangeran." Sapa mereka. Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan sapaan serupa. "Selamat malam juga, gadis-gadis..." Giovanni kemudian beralih kepada tamu lain.

Maria dan Ellies saling melempar pandang. Kemudian mereka melihat ayah mereka sedang berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Tuan Caester, kau memang suka bercanda." Seorang wanita bergaun merah tampak tertawa dengan Tuan Caester. Caester sendiri hanya tersenyum mengejek,

"Nona Sharon yang memancingku." Caester tergelak. Digoyangkannya gelas minum yang sedang dibawanya.

"Ayah!"

Caester menoleh seusai minum, ketika mendengar kedua anaknya memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Maria? Ellies?" Tanya Caester.

"Kami boleh makan opornya, kan? Ellies lapar.." Kata Ellies sembari menunjuk perutnya. Sebenarnya ini negeri letaknya dimana, kok nyampur semua. Ah, sudahlah.

"Boleh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak." Caester mengingatkan.

* * *

.

.

Cinderella menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia harus bisa mencegah ayah tirinya untuk berbuat balas dendam. Balas dendam itu gak varokah soalnya. Dan jika ia terlambat mencegah...

...Siapa yang mau kasih makan dia kalo bokap tiri dan kedua saudari tak sekandungnya ditangkep?

Tikus-tikus yang kini berubah jadi kuda pun berbicara satu sama lain menggunakan bahasa mereka. Lihat deh, surai mereka warna-warni kaya di kartun mai litel poci. Oke, abaikan. Di jaman ini belum ada teve.

"Eh.." Si kuda bersurai ungu memanggil.

"Apa Rion? Kau punya keju?" Tanya kuda di sebelahnya yang memiliki warna putih.

"Enggak, Piko. Rion pasti pengen pulang. Ibu peri sih main tarik kita aja pas bawa keju. Kalau sampai Cinderella tahu kita yang suka ngambil keju dari lemari, matilah kita." Ucap kuda bersurai biru, Aoki. Kuda-kuda (baca : tikus) ini memang anu sekali.

"Bukan itu maksudku...itu Cinderella roll-nya belum dilepas. Bukannya kaya pahlawan bertopeng, tapi nanti dikira orang gila." Sahut Rana, di sebelahnya.

"Permisi.."

Cinderella terjengit melihat seorang anggota pasukan kerajaan menghampirinya. Garis wajahnya begitu tegas dan terkesan bengis. Seperti tampilan pemeran antagonis -ya begitu kira-kira wajah ayah tirinya ketika marah. Persis codet.

"I-iya, tuan?"

"Sebaiknya kereta anda diletakkan disana.." Orang itu menunjuk sebuah arah. Cinderella mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya kepada para kuda jejadian itu agar pergi ke arah yang dimaksud.

Kuda-kuda jejadian itu langsung manut, dan pergi ke direksi yang telah ditentukan.

Cinderella yang mau mengibas rambut, gagal melancarkan aksinya ketika sadar ada sesuatu bergelung di atas rambutnya. Tangannya meraba untuk mengecek.

"ASTAGANAGAH ROLL GUE."

Pasukan kerajaan itu ngempet tawa. Cinderella ngacir nyari toilet di pom bensin terde- enggak. Ini settingnya jaman baheula.

Beberapa rakyat jelata yang kebetulan mendengar teriakan Cinderella jadi salah dengar.

"Egg roll?"

* * *

Giovanni bosen. Tangannya udah kapalan nyalami satu per satu tamu -yang sebenarnya rakyat negerinya sendiri- dari tadi. Ia ngarep supaya bonyok (bokap-nyokap) dia keluar dan bantuin nyalamin.

Tapi sepertinya sudah gak ada tamu tambahan lagi. Gio menghela nafas lega. Ia mau nyari kresen dulu karena lapar.

Loh? Kenapa ga ikut makan bareng disini aja? Simpel. Makanan untuk tamu itu jangan dimakan sendiri -wangsit emak tercin(/nis)ta. Nanti rejeki kita hilang. Wah kayanya Giovanni udah megang tiket shinkansen (?) menuju neraka. Oke, ini ngaco. Dan lagi makanan di dapur sudah habis, jadi...dia mau nyari asupan pengganjal perut dengan mencari buah kresen.

Caester melirik cari kesempatan. Ia melihat pangeran Giovanni berjalan terseok- maksudnya mengendap kaya maling pakaian dalam keluar istana -persetan mau apa, yang jelas Caester bisa lebih leluasa melancarkan aksinya tanpa dipergoki pewaris tahta itu. Maria dan Ellies dikode semaphore sama bapak tercinta untuk segera beraksi. (Padahal gak ada benderanya. )Kakak-beradik itu segera mengambil mercon yang mereka sembunyikan di bawah meja dekat mereka.

A.. _aku ngerti kodemu.._

B.. _bergegas melakukan_..

C.. _cepat laksanakan_..

Lewati tantangan di aksi bocah tiri -gak. Ini salah. Bocah tirinya Caester kan Cinderella.

Ehem. Lupakan narasi di atas.

* * *

Cinderella gak nemuin toilet. Dia juga gak dapet pecahan beling buat ngaca, apalagi dimakan (?).

Ia menemukan sebuah tempat jauh dari keramaian -di bawah pohon kresen ia bernaung. Melepas roll yang menyangkut. Karena gak bawa sisir, rambutnya jadi kusut banget. Terpaksa Cinderella sisir manual pakai jari. Buku panduan dia letakkan di dekat kakinya.

Giovanni yang mulai lapar -dengan mupeng plus ilernya- tengah bersemangat menuju pohon kresen besar yang agak jauh dari istana. Saliva menetes sedikit pertanda ia tak kuat menahan nafsu makan yang membuncah.

Malam ini, karena semua rakyat ke istana, jadi tempat ini sepi. Biasanya ada bocah-bocah yang balapan naik ke puncak pohon itu.

Giovanni sudah mempersiapkan perbekalan -satu karung goni untuk mewadahi kresennya nanti. Hm..Giovanni bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan rasa kresen yang kemerah-kemerahan ..manis..

"AARRGGHH!"

Imajinasi pangeran **uhuk** gantengini **uhuk** runtuh tatkala melihat seorang berbaju putih panjang serta berambut pirang nongol di bawah pohon kresen.

Cinderella noleh, mau tau siapa yang panggil dia -bukan geer, hanya ada dirinya, bukan? Tenang, yang manggil bukan Tuhan YME, kok.

 _Hah?_

 _Itu cowok siapa?_

 _Kok bawa karung?_

 _Pemulung ya?_

Poin terakhir itu salah, Cinderella. Dia sebenarnya pangeran tamvan berkuda putih -tapi kudanya lagi cuti hamil, jadi gak ikut.

Kekejaman sang ayah tiri yang tak pernah mengijinkannya melihat dunia luar membuatnya bahkan tidak mengenal tetangga sendiri. Ketika ibunya masih hidup, ibunya juga melarangnya keluar. Kenapa? Padahal Maria dan Ellies saja boleh main lompat tali atau lempar kreweng[1] dengan anak tetangga. Ia begitu iri kepada dua saudara tirinya.

Bedanya cuma satu; sekarang dia jadi PRT tanpa imbalan apa-apa selain makan minum tiap hari.

Cinderella di rumah dirodi oleh ayah tiri serta kedua saudara tak sekandungnya. Ia disuruh ini-itu, cuci baju, cuci piring, nyapu, ngepel, seterika, jemur nasi kerak di halaman belakang yang telah dipagari tinggi -kecuali belanja ke pasar wage. Entah mengapa ayah tirinya tak memperbolehkannya melihat dunia luar. Untuk masalah belanja, Maria dan Ellies bergantian melakukannya.

Kekejaman sang ayah tiri tak berhenti sampai disitu. Pernah suatu kali Cinderella berusaha kabur dari rumah karena _kokoro_ gak kuat. Dia juga ingin hidup bebas. Ia tak merasa masalah diperlakukan seperti babu di rumah -asalkan dia boleh melihat dunia luar. Tapi, sekali lagi ayah tirinya berhasil menahannya dengan menjegal kaki Cinderella ketika gadis itu hendak melewati pintu -ini gak elit, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Sejak ibunya meninggal, Cinderella sudah biasa jadimaso.

Dan sekarang, dia keluar rumah demi menyelamatkan kerajaan -dia gak sok, niatnya memang tulus. Ahem.

"KUNTILANAK!" Pemulung -menurut opini sepihak- itu berteriak.

Cinderella mingkem gak bersuara. Pemulung itu mencari sesuatu di semak-semak sebentar. Ia kemudian kembali membawa segenggam bunga melati -katanya kuntilanak doyan melati. Loh?

Giovanni nyaris kencing di celana melihat rambut pirang panjang itu menjuntai ke depan menutupi pandangan. Giovanni dengan cepat melempar bunga melati,

"Ambillah, kuntilanak!"

Cinderella yang manusia awam dan jarang -nyaris gak pernah- baca buku pengetahuan dunia gaib, bukannya gak ngerti apa maksud pemulung itu. Sang ibu sempat mengajarinya nama-nama makhluk astral serta cara memanggilnya. Dalam konteks ini..mungkin ibu peri bisa disebut begitu. Bedanya, ibu peri yang tadi itu makhluk supernatural mata duitan. Mungkin tadi Cinderella salah memilih agen peri/?

Cinderella diam saja, lagian dia gak kenal sama pemuda yang mau mulung itu. Eh, tapi bajunya bagus...bisa dijual gak ya?

Giovanni makin pucet. Makhluk di depannya sama sekali gak bereaksi. Gio makin yakin apa yang dilihatnya itu beneran makhluk halus. Ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

Apakah ini bukan mimpi?

Kuntilanak itu mendekat, Giovanni mundur.

Tapi, kemudian Giovanni tersadar, kata babah cenayang kerajaan, kuntilanak itu rambutnya hitam, bukan pirang. Lalu...siapa dia? Setan bule? Spesies baru kah?

Pangeran _shota_ yang unyuk-unyuk, itu manusia, bukan hewan. Meski manusia masih tergolong hewan juga sih...

Cinderella -yang rambutnya udah disisir manual sebagian- mengibaskan rambutnya bak model iklan shampo.

Jaman segini udah ada iklan shampo?

Ada.

Shampo ular.

Efek _slow motion_ mendera kala itu. Giovanni bisa melihat kilau-kilau juga diantara helai pirang itu.

Ia terpaku menatap kejernihan safir di hadapannya. Mencoba mengingat bahwa tadi ia sempat takut pada sosok itu.

Para pengiring musik pun berganti lagu. Suara mereka terdengar hingga kemari -meski sedikit karena distan ini.

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga~ah begitulah kata para pujangga~"

Akhirnya Cinderella (Rosalinda) dan (Fernando) Giovanni dipertemukan oleh Tuhan di bawah pohon kresen.

"PANGERAN!"

* * *

 _Bersambung dengan cepatnya/?/_

* * *

Maaf kalo garing

 _Note :_

Hm kebanyakan parodynya/nodnod/

 _Panda Dayo, de wa._


	3. Chapter 3

**ki-chaaan** :ceritanya lucu apalagi orangnya /g :::: **Rika miyake** : wegh padahal itu guyon ngawur :5 action? masa sie?/deketin/ soal ost gw cetek/yha :::: **Hanazawa Yuki** : ya dan semoga suka chap ini *senyum jahat* ::: **Shiro Rukami** jangan lupa yg chap ini juga dikomenin/ngarep ::::

* * *

thanks buat smwa yg baca deh

* * *

 **A/N** : ini cinderella story versi saya, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak penyimpangan dan kekurangan.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Heloh, gue ibu peri! Tau peri gak? Kalo gak tau berarti masa kecil lo kagak bahagia! Cucian deh loe!_

 _Oya, berhubung gue cantik, baik, rajin menabung dan tidak songong, gue mau jelasin langkah-langkah membasmi kejahatan nih! Dijamin tokcer!_

 **Langkah Pertama :** _Coba buat daftar orang-orang mencurigakan di sekitar kamu._

* * *

Cinderella mengingat poin pertama. Tapi dia bingung, ada seseorang berpakaian bagus namun membawa karung goni. Itu mencurigakan sekali.

"PANGERAN!"

Cinderella melihat seseorang datang menghampiri 'pemulung' itu. Wajahnya cantik.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Pangeran?

Pemulung itu pangeran?! Pangeran TPA?!

WTS?! What the S―!

"Ada apa, nona Sharon?" Giovanni mengenali wanita bergaun merah itu, dia datang dari negeri sebelah seusai mendaki gunung dan menyeberangi lautan kolam susu. Ajib bener nih _setting_.

Hm..wanita gaun merah itu juga mencurigakan. Cinderella mencatat dalam hati dan mengingat-ingat wajah orang-orang gaje itu.

* * *

 **Langkah kedua :**

 _Udah dapet siapa orang mencurigakan di sekitar kamu? Nah, poin ini adalah penentu! Kamu harus ngikutin kegiatan mereka diem-diem! Stalker! Muahahahaha!_

Itu kenapa ketawanya juga ditulis? =,=

* * *

Ok, cuma ngikutin kan, ya? Dia bakal ngikutin pangeran ala pemulung itu. Hm...

Kemudian Sharon menjelaskan dengan nada panik,

"Pangeran! Istana gosong kena mercon!"

 ** _Jleger. Gluduk. Gluduk. Gluduk._**

Suara petir imajiner terdengar entah darimana. Dan pangeran berkarung goni(?) itu pun tanpa banyak cangcimen langsung cabut ke istana bareng tamu negeri seberang. Cinderella ngambil buku panduan, terus ikutin mereka diem-diem.

* * *

 **Langkah ketiga** : _Temukan barang bukti._

 _Kudu nemuin barang bukti ya. Biar meyakinkan aja! Misalnya mergokin pas kejahatan sedang terjadi!_

* * *

Si pangeran TPA itu memasuki istana dengan langkah terburu bersama nona bergaun merah. Cinderella ngejer sampai ke dalem dan ngeliat pemandangan yang…gosong?

"HAHAHAHA!" Caester lagi ketawa jahat seraya melempar-lempar mercon yang ia bawa. Dibantu oleh Maria dan Ellies. Semua prajurit juga gosong dan telentang berjajar bagai ikan sarden kalengan. Cinderella yang melihat itu terkejut. Gawat. Ayah tiri _plus_ saudara sepaketnya itu dengan riang menebar mercon.

"Caester! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sharon gak bisa mendekat _coz_ takut kena mercon. Kena kaki sih mending, kalo kena kepala bisa bochor..bochor...

Cinderella menembus di antara sela-sela mercon yang beterbangan. Dengan efek _slow motion_ , dirinya perlahan mendekat menuju tempat boke -ehem, maksud saya bokap tiri.

* * *

 **Langkah keempat :**

 _Jika kau sudah menemukan kejanggalan, lalu melihat tindakan konkrit yang menguatkan dugaan, saatnya kamu pake kolor di luar! Yah, gak juga sih. Cari jubah atau apa biar kerenan. Jangan lupa topeng piyo-piyonya. Nanti kamu jadi TO penjahatnya lagi._

* * *

Persetan!

Cinderella sudah terlambat mencegah ayah tiri berbuat kejahatan, tapi masih ada alternatif lain. Dia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya. Kata almarhumah ibunya dulu, keluarga itu nomor satu. Gak peduli salah apa enggak, tapi Caester, Maria, dan Ellies adalah keluarganya sekarang. Ia harus bisa melindungi mereka.

Cinderella menyetop tangan sang bapak tiri yang mau nebar mercon lagi. Mercon itu terbuang sia-sia. Maria dan Ellies pun menghentikan acara BBM- Bagi Bagi Mercon -mereka ketika melihat seorang wanita entah siapa menahan Caester.

"Woi! Napa sih? Apa masalah loe?!" Caester melepaskan tangannya dengan mudah, tidak mengenali sosok anak tirinya yang udah henshin 180 derajat itu. Lalu bersiap mengambil mercon lagi dari dalam dus kecil di dekat kakinya, namun si pangeran ganteng menjatuhkan tubuh Caester segera.

"Insyaf om, insyaf!" Lah kok ada insap-insapan segala?

"Lu gak ngerti rasa sakit ati gue, bocah! Minggir lu!" Caester membalikkan posisi hingga Giovanni berganti di bawahnya.

"Saya emang gatau om! Tapi, kalo om tebar mercon gini itu salah! Soalnya bikin panik semua orang!" Giovanni bijak _mode on_. Namun Caester memutar posisi lagi.

"Lu gak tau soalnya elo pangeran! Gue cuma rakyat jelata yang mau meriahin pesta!"

"Ohokohokhoekohok!" Batuk legendaris itu muncul di tengah keramaian (atau kemeriahan?) dari pesta mercon dadakan.

"Apa yang terjadi, nak?!" Sang Ratu datang bersama Raja dari lantai atas. Mereka kemari soalnya denger suara gaduh dari tadi.

"Dor! Dor! Dor!"

Orang-orang masih ngumpet di bawah meja. Mercon kembali ditebar oleh Maria dan Ellies. Membuat seisi ruangan hancur. Bodo amat, ini kan bukan rumah mereka.

Cinderella menarik Giovanni menjauh dari sang bapak tiri. Caester gak ngerti mengapa Cinderella kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Pak, ini Cinderella ! Ayo pergi lewat belakang! Nanti bapak, Maria, dan Ellies bisa digantung di pohon toge!"

Maria dan Ellies panik ketika mendapati mercon persediaan telah habis, mereka ikutan ngacir di belakang Caester yang ditarik Cinderella. Gak tau siapa cewek itu, tapi berhubung ayah mereka dibawa Cinderella, ya ngikut lah.

Caester terdiam. Ah, bener juga..kenapa ia gak mikirin anaknya? Duh, _khilaf_.

Disaat satu keluarga itu kabur keluar istana, Giovanni mencoba mengejar. Makin jantungan, Cinderella memilih mendahulukan Caester dan kedua saudara tirinya. Ia menunjuk ke arah kereta labu yang lagi parkir tak jauh dari sana. Caester, Maria, dan Ellies berlari kesana cepat-cepat untuk naik. Sementara Cinderella ngelemparin muka tamvan Giovanni pakai salah satu _high heels_ -nya sebagai penahan sementara.

 _Tuuuiiiinnngggg_ -melayang ala parabola.

 **Tak!** -mendarat sempurna di jidat Giovanni hingga Giovanni terjatuh ke belakang. Segera, Cinderella berlari ke arah kereta menyusul keluarga tirinya. Tak lama kemudian, kereta kencana itu telah pergi entah kemana...

* * *

 **Langkah Terakhir :**

 _Disaat kau ketahuan tapi gak mungkin memenangkan pertandingan, larilah sejauh yang engkau bisa untuk kembali menyusun strategi._

* * *

 ** _Bersambung.._**

A/n : ko jadi surem -_- ga lucu? Hahaha -_- kurang asupan acara lawak nih saya -_- mau liat ILC aja sering ketiduran yaowoh -_- wkwkw


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiro Rukami** : iya ini udah lanjut hahahahaha /apa/ wah ketopraknya udah abis..hehe  
 **keumcchi** : haha gitu ya? emang sih nurun faktor asupan lawak saya juga turun/heh/ ya semoga kali ini nambah dikit say/apalo/ kamu juga tetep bikin humor ya..aku berada di pihakmu sepenuhnya /apanya  
 **Yuira Kurohime** : iya ini dah lanjut haha semoga cocok lawaknya/?  
 **Alifah537** : hoho..menurutmu ini kilat ga? kalo kurang kilat besok saya apdetnya pake JNE /ga

thanks for all.

* * *

.

Fajar telah tiba, fajar telah tiba..hore! hore! hore!

Sang pangeran yang sedang menyilangkan kaki di kursi goyang, memberi titah untuk mencari siapa pemilik sebelah sendal swallow ini kepada para prajurit yang ia panggil tadi.

"Gue gak mau tau! Cari ampe ketemu! Gak bakal gue maafin tuh cewek!" Pake mendongak lagi, songong amat lu jadi pangeran.

"Siap, pangeran!" Para prajurit membungkuk hormat dan memulai pencarian berdasar instruksi.

Sang Raja, yaitu Charlotte -cuma bisa ngelus dada. Kayanya anaknya bakat jadi diktator deh...sementara Catherine masih penasaran siapakah dalang di balik semua ini. Karena rasa-rasanya ia mengenali seseorang semalam. Mungkin itu Ki Narto Sabdo.

Giovanni geram. Pret lah kalo mikir dia sempet terpesona ama kunti bule itu, sekarang enggak. Makhluk itu jadi TO satu negeri Anoreksi.

Giovanni juga tak mengerti saat high heels itu berubah menjadi sendal swallow seusai fajar. Apa dia menggunakan sihir?

Ah, sihir ya?

 **Miss Take or Mistake : Cinderella**

 **Warn : penistaan chara(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sihir ibu peri benar-benar menghilang saat subuh. Kini Cinderella, serta keluarga tirinya berada di tengah hutan karena kabur dari kejaran pasukan kerajaan.

"Apa..sekarang kita jadi buronan, ayah?" Maria dan Ellies bertanya pada Caester. Caester menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Harusnya rencananya lebih matang sebelum menyerang, dan tidak membawa serta anak-anaknya tercinta.

Yang paling diherankan Caester, apa yang terjadi dengan Cinderella?

Cinderella kembali mengenakan piyama oranye plus satu sendal swallow di kaki kanan yang masih terpakai. Yang sebelahnya ketinggalan karena semalem dipake nemplokin wajah tamvan pangeran.

"Cinderella...kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Caester.

"Aku gak bisa liat ayah dan saudaraku jadi penjahat. Aku terlambat mencegahnya. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat mumpung ibu peri memberiku kesempatan..." -juga hutang.

Cinderella termangu. Maria dan Ellies diam, tak percaya alasan Cinderella menolong mereka. Oh, apakah sejahat itu mereka pada Cinderella? Btw, ibu peri itu siapa? Maria dan Ellies saling melirik tidak tahu.

"Maaf ya Cinderella, kami selalu bersikap buruk padamu..." Ellies angkat bicara.

"Ya kami sangat menyesal..." Imbuh Maria. Cinderella hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menyusun rencana..."

* * *

Ibu peri nyamperin rumah Cinderella ketika matahari terbit -mau nagih utang semalam. Tapi ia tak kunjung dibukakan pintunya. Ibu peri lalu nyelonong masuk ke rumah Cinderella, namun tak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"Hola? Buenos dias?" Ibu peri menjelajah sebentar rumah Cinderella, tapi tetap tak ada siapapun di dalam. Bahkan tikus-tikus pun tak ada.

Ibu peri berpikir sebentar, lalu dia pergi ke istana, tempat terakhir yang -mungkin- Cinderella datangi semalam.

* * *

.

Giovanni berjalan kesana kemari menunggu kabar soal cewek pemilik sendal swallow ini. Ia resah karena hingga siang, tak ada kabar pasti soal dimana kunti bule itu.

Seorang prajurit masuk dan menghadap pada Giovanni yang asyik ngulet sambel di dapur kerajaan. Karena lapar mengubah orang.

"Pangeran, kita kedatangan seorang tamu." Ujar prajurit itu.

Giovanni berhenti dari acara ngulet sambelnya.

"Hah? Tamu? Ya udah deh, suruh masuk aja. Kuker (kurang kerjaan) nih.." Giovanni menyetujui dengan alasan sebagai penghilang bosan.

Prajurit itu berjalan keluar. Giovanni mencuci tangan dan bergegas menuju ruang utama.

Tak lama kemudian prajurit itu kembali dengan sesosok -apa itu? Topi rajut merah-kuning-hijau dengan rambut dikepang semua setiap sisi. Dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi setiap tubuhnya.

Jangan bilang itu penyihir reggae.

"Siapa kau?!" Giovanni waspada, bersiap menghunuskan pisau dapur ke arahnya.

"Oi, Giovanni, lupa kau dengan diriku ini?"

Giovanni loading sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Eum..ada apa ibu peri? Tumben?"

 _Nah lo, kok si Gio kenal ibu peri juga?_

Dulu, waktu Gio kecemplung got, ibu peri yang nolongin. Tapi ya gitu..ujung-ujungnya duit. Gio tahu betul mak lampir berkedok peri itu mempunyai maksud terselubung.

"Aku sebenarnya cuma pengen nanya. Semalem ada orang asing masuk kesini, gak?" Tanya ibu peri.

Orang asing?

Maksudnya cewe bangke semalem itu?

"Ya, ada! Dia nemplokin muka cakep ini pake sendal swallow!" Giovanni sedikit emosi mengingatnya.

"Apa dia berambut pirang, dan bermata biru?" Ibu peri lanjut interogasi.

"Ya! Bener tuh! -eh, kok tau sih?"

"Sendal swallownya nomor berapa?"

"Ng..seri D nomor 2079.."

Sendal kontroversial, atau sendal swallow, sih?

"Bawa kendaraan gak?"

"Dia naik pake labu gede yang beroda."

Ibu peri menghela nafas. "Gio, sebenernya yang datengin kamu semalem itu Cinderella. Kamu tau gak dimana dia?" Masih nanya aja makhluk astral ini.

"Justru ini dicariin! Semalem dia melarikan pelaku pemerconan pesta rakyat!"

 **Ohok.**

"Me..mercon?" Jangan-jangan itu ulah si Caester?

"Iya, semalem pada main lempar mercon, semua panik. Pas lagi nahan tersangka, Cinderella narik bajuku! Lalu dia kabur pake kereta labu!" Cerita Giovanni dengan menggebu-nggebu. Hm..ibu peri punya ide biar utang Cinderella sama dia lunas.

"Tapi nak Gio, menurutmu..Cinderella cantik gak?"

.

.

.

.

 _The wind is blowing._

 _Jangkrik numpang eksis sebentar._

 _._

"Cantik sih, tapi -ah enggak deh! Dia udah menyembunyikan pelaku pemerconan!" Giovanni menyilangkan lengannya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ih, kamu gemesin ,deh.

"Gini aja deh. Kita bikin perjanjian. Gue nyari Cinderella, tapi kalo udah ketemu..lu mesti nikah ama dia.." Ibu peri senyum licik.

"Kenapa harus sama dia, sih? Dia kan pen-"

"Bukan. Dia bukan penjahat." Ibu peri mengayunkan tongkat pel yang ia bawa. Ia membuat semacam ilustrasi nyata. Kini tampaklah sebuah miniatur rumah dengan beberapa patung tokoh.

"Pada hari Minggu tak kuturut ayah ke kota ,naik delman istimewa bersama Maria. Kududuk samping jendela sembari bekerja, dengan Ellies yang sedang menonton berita..hei!" Ibu peri malah nyanyi.

Giovanni swt. "Jadi, intinya apa?"

Ibu peri berdecak kesal, "Intinya, Cinderella itu anak baik! Yang mau balas dendam itu cuma ayah tirinya! Cinderella hanya melaksanakan kodrat sebagai seorang anak menyelamatkan ayahnya meski salah!"

Giovanni terdiam. Jadi..Cinderella bukan orang jahat? Dia salah sangka? Tapi-

"Semalem dia nemplokin muka ganteng ini pake sendal swallow, itu penghinaan!"

"Ish, Giovanni! Dengarkan ibu peri!" Ibu peri berdehem "Dia itu gak pernah keluar rumah, jadi dia gak tau kalo dia menghina dirimu. Pokoknya kita sepakat gak nih?"

Giovanni memandang ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan sebagai bentuk perjanjian.

"Mana sendal swallownya? Nanti gue cariin deh.." Ibu peri rayu mode on. Giovanni langsung memberikan barang bukti berupa sendal swallow yang tertinggal.

Ibu peri lalu duduk bersila. Ia meletakkan sendal swallow itu di depannya, dan menaburkannya kembang tujuh rupa. Ibu peri komat-kamit baca mantra-

Tunggu, ini ibu peri apa dukun? Tau ah.

 _ **Deg!**_

Ibu peri menemukannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Cinderella, pangeran Giovanni..."

.

Tsuzuku

.

Ya ampun males bener nih ngelanjutin. Maaf kalo gak lucu =,=/sujud

Panda Dayo, de wa.


	5. Chapter 5

**airi shirayuki** : iya ini emang ga elit /krai/ sebenernya itu nomer sendal kontroversial kemarin ...ayo kita foto/gabisa

 **Alifah537** : hoho makasih,tp selera humor kan relatip kan yak /? haha lel

well ini chapter terakhir, douzo onegaishimasu~~~

* * *

Cinderella mengupas buah-buahan untuk makan. Maria dan Ellies membantu menata saja. Sementara Caester mancing ikan di sungai.

Kenapa jadi gini ceritanya?

Maria dan Ellies baru menyadari jika Cinderella terampil mengurus rumah tangga. Ia bisa mencuci, memasak dengan enak, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan mereka cuma pinter nego di pasar aja.

"Buahnya kurang banyak, ya?" Tanya Ellies, gak enak kalo cuma mantengin doang. Dia juga mau nyari buah.

"Gak kok. Ini sudah cukup. Nah, kak Maria, kak Ellies..silahkan makan.." Cinderella mempersilahkan kedua saudara tirinya. Ia beranjak dan menghampiri Caester yang termenung di pinggir kali menanti ikan barang seekor.

"Ayah! Buahnya sudah dikupas, Cinderella gantiin mancingnya sebentar, ayah makan dulu.." Cinderella menepuk bahu Caester. Caester mengangguk dan memberi pancingan kepada anak tirinya itu.

Sudah beberapa hari mereka berada di hutan, tanpa tau kapan bisa kembali ke rumah yang nyaman.

Gegana rasanya.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu...ingin ini itu banyak sekali.." Cinderella karoke sembari menunggu di pinggir kali dengan sabar. Berharap akan ada ikan nyangkut di kailnya. Ia sedikit melamun memikirkan kejadian semalam..

..utangnya gimana? Kalo ibu peri nyariin dia gimana? Mampus. Dia gak punya duit banyak. Nanti dia dikutuk jadi kodok, gimana? Ah!

"Cinderella!" Terdengar teriakan dari tempat keluarga tiri berada. Cinderella meninggalkan pancing di pinggir kali dan langsung berlari. Apa buahnya kurang enak, ya?

Jauh dari ekspetasi, ia melihat keluarga tirinya ditahan oleh beberapa pasukan kerajaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan mereka!" Cinderella memasang kuda-kuda.

Dari balik prajurit, muncul seseorang yang diketahuinya semalam. Cowok pemulung ganteng.

"Halo, Cinderella?" Giovanni tersenyum.

"Pangeran TPA, apa maksud semua ini?!" Cinderella tapi penasaran juga darimana sang pangeran mulung tau namanya.

"Coret TPA-nya! Gue pangeran asli! Oh, ehem..kenalin, gue Giovanni, pangeran mahkota negeri Anoreksi.."

Cinderella naik darah. Darah kok dinaikin?

"Peduli banget lo siapa! Cepet lepasin saudara sama ayah tiri gue!" Cinderella emosi.

Oh, gadis itu menarik juga. Giovanni gak nyesel menuruti saran ibu peri.

"Akan gue lepasin saudara elo..dengan satu syarat.." Jeda "Lo harus mau nikah ama gue.." Giovanni ngelirik, mau tahu reaksi Cinderella.

Cinderella mengambil sendal swallow yang tersisa di kakinya, bersiap menghantam pangeran Giovanni.

"Kita harus bicara! Bicara!" Giovanni gak mau wajah gantengnya kena attack on swallow lagi.

"Bicara apalagi?! Pangeran TPA!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat Giovanni.

"Gue ini pangeran mahkotaaaa!" Giovanni sebel juga. Geregetan..jadinya geregetan..apa yang harus Gio lakukan...

"Lepasin gak?!" Cinderella menghiraukan perkataan Giovanni.

"Oi!" Giovanni sakit hati karena gak didengerin.

"Ehem.." Sebuah deheman menghentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Ibu peri.

"Biar gue yang jelasin..."

Lalu ibu peri meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini.

.

Di istana, Raja dan Ratu yang kini cemas karena Giovanni belum balik dari siang. Hari sudah sore dan ini waktunya gerbang ditutup.

"Uhuk..gimana ini buk...uhuk.." Raja masih batuk-batuk. Ratu di sebelahnya cuma sibuk nyariin kutu di kepala suaminya, "Ambil kresen kali pak..."

Mereka menunggu sampai hampir lumutan, namun berteriak senang ketika melihat Giovanni datang -tapi..siapa itu yang di belakang Giovanni? Banyak bener. Temannya ya?

"Uhuk..kenapa baru uhuk pulang, nak? Uhuk.." Raja bertanya.

Giovanni membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya. Lalu dia memperkenalkan orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Ini pak Caester, neng Maria, neng Ellies, dan Cinderella. Sebelumnya, Gio mau tanya sama ayah...dulu ayah pernah memecat seorang prajurit yang diduga membunuh kucing ayah?"

Sang Raja berusaha mengingat. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Pak Caester ini lah orangnya. Tapi, tunggu, biar Pak Caester menjelaskan semuanya. Silahkan, pak." Giovanni mempersilahkan.

"Ehem.." Caester menyiapkan mental sebelum bicara di depan Yang Mulia. "Saya Caester, mantan pasukan kerajaan dulu. Saya dipecat atas tuduhan tak berdasar; yaitu pembunuhan kucing baginda. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, kucing anda terlindas roda gerobak sayur kerajaan yang melintas dekat saya..saya merasa tak mendapatkan keadilan hingga merencanakan pemerconan semalam. Saya minta maaf..." Caester membungkuk dalam.

"Ohok...begitu kah ohok..?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Ng? Siapa namamu tadi? Caester?" Ratu bertanya.

"Ya, permaisuri."

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian dulu. Dan sebenarnya kami gak memikirkan pemerconan semalam...karena terlihat lebih seru. Di pesta rakyat tahun depan mungkin kita bisa menambahkan pesta mercon di agenda..tapi tidak di indoor.." Ratu berbicara.

Caester menegapkan badannya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia, permaisuri!"

"Ehem.." Giovanni memotong acara sejenak sebelum iklan.

"Ada apa, Giovanni?" Ratu bertanya.

"Ayah, ibu..aku..telah memutuskan siapa pendamping hidupku kelak..." Ratu berbinar senang, "Siapa nak? Siapa?" -akhirnya bisa mantu juga. Orang tua mana yang gak seneng, coba.

Giovanni menarik Cinderella beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Aku ingin menikahi gadis ini."

"UHUKOHOKAHUKOHOEK.." Batuk hebat langsung menyerang sang Raja kala mendengarnya.

* * *

.

 _ **Omake 1**_

Rion, Piko, Rana dan Aoki sekarat di jalan.

"Ha..us.."

 ** _Omake 2_**

Ibu peri ngambil tempat di barisan depan demi melihat jelas pernikahan Giovanni dan Cinderella. Akhirnya! Ini yang paling ia tunggu dalam sejarah keperiannya!

Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dan seran- ah, lupakan. Giovanni tersenyum ke arah Cinderella, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu, Cinderella membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Giovanni, dan membuat wajah pangeran itu memucat seketika. Pantes ibu peri mau bantuin dia. Ada jengkol dibalik semur rupanya.

"Berhubung elo dah jadi suami gue, bayarin utang gue ke ibu peri, ya?"

 **TAMAT**

 _ **A/N :**_

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. maaf banyak kegajean dan kesalahan. Banyak kekurangan juga =A= Mohon dimaafkan karena panda hanyalah manusia biasa (_ _) /jadielupandaapamanusiatong

Panda punya project serupa, parody Disney seperti ini. Ditunggu saja. Hng..mungkin mau milih?/ga

1\. Sleeping Beauty

2\. Beauty and The Beast

3\. Snow White

Panda Dayo, de wa.


End file.
